Charity Layne
Eric Layne known better by as his female persona Charity is an upcoming character in JamesonOTP's ongoing fan fiction, Glee: The Next Generation. She made her first appearance in Season 5. Eric will be a recurring character in Season 5, and will be bumped up to a regular character in Season 6. She is the second transgender student in the history of McKinley, after Wade "Unique" Adams. Charity is noted to be the anti-Chastity. She was created by wiki member Purple-Glee-Project and is portrayed by actor Billy Unger Biography Before Glee: The Next Generation Eric grew up in Dallas, Texas for the majority of his life, his father was a lawyer and his mother was a stylist. His family had always put forward the thought that they were the perfect All-American family with his two older brothers, Anton and Calvin, being football stars and his mother always presenting a spotless house, but underneath the facade the Layne family were falling apart at the seams. Paul was an alcoholic and would quite often beat his sons, especially Eric because of his feminine demeanor. When Eric was 12 his father caught him and his mother dressing up in some of his mother's styling stock. Paul lost it and smacked Sharon across the face and starting to beat Eric trying to "beat the girl out of him" it took both Anton and Calvin to restrain Paul who quickly left to go to the local bar. Sharon quickly made arrangements for the boys to live with their aunt in Defiance. The boys left that night and never returned to Dallas, now Calvin is 24, Anton is 20 and Eric is 15 they have only just moved to Lima for a fresh start and a new life. Season 5 Eric makes his first appearance in Wish You Were Here, where he is introduced as one of Natalia Jensen's closest friends, he is sitting on the sidelines with Jayden Hebberd, Jonathan Pierce and Timmy Summers asking one of them to explain how soccer works, afterwhich he is seen agreeing when Natalia asks the group if they'd like to go to the mall with her teammates. He is seen admiring Timmy and calling him awesome when he compares Alana De Luca to a shark, he is last seen explaining the difference in his sexualities and agreeing to come to Natalia's sleepover. At the sleepover Charity is the persona she asks about a drink and is instantly complimented on her cupcake tut by Natalia, she in turn compliments Natalia's Hello Kitty t-shirt and suggests they raid each others closets, aftwerwhich she performs in Hello Kitty ''with her friends during which she dances on the bar in Natalia's dining room, flirts with Ben and sings a small solo line, as the song finishes Natalia tries spraying Charity with silly string but she hides behind Ben screaming. In The House Party she is first seen sitting with Natalia's group as Natalia's hands out invites to a New Years Eve party and scoffing when Julie Garrity says she'll bust Ben's nose if he tries anything, she then slightly flirts with Ben. She is next seen coming out of Natalia's closet wearing a sequinned mini dress, receiving a compliment from Ben, she giggles calling him handsome and charming, after Liam and Ben come back from their talk in the hall, Charity looks confused as to why they went out there and then agreeing when Natalia asks if they should start their performance, she then performs as Ariana Grande in Problem along with Ben as Big Sean and Jayden as Iggy Azalea, afterwhich she is seen staying silent as the group argue about going to Bella's. She is seen watching scared when Timmy and Aleksander save Dexter and as the New Directions argue over the state of the party. She is last seen sitting in Bella's living room with New Directions and her friends and is kissed by Ben after Jayden kisses Jonathan and sings in Take A Picture. Personality Eric is caring and kind towards all people, she is quite insecure but doesn't let that hold her back from holding her head high and strutting through McKinley. Appearance As Eric, he has short brown hair and hazel eyes, he prefers to wear quite preppy clothes but tries to stay away from looking too nerdy and fancy. As Chastity she takes a LOT of her inspiration from Taylor Momsen and mash it with her own sweet and glamorous sense of style, she is rarely caught wearing flats and despises pants. Her wigs range in colour, usually she will wear blonde but sometimes opts for black, brown, purple, blue and pink wigs. Relationships Songs Season 5 Solos In a Group Number *'Hello Kitty' ''(Natalia feat. Ben, Jayden, Jonathan, Julie, Liam and Timmy) (Wish You Were Here) *'Problem' (Ben and Jayden) (The House Party) *'Take A Picture' (Aleksander, Bella, Ben, Davies, Dexter, Jayden, Jonathan, Joshua, Julie, Liam, Kimberly, Natalia, Tess and Tess) (The House Party) Trivia *Her name Charity was chosen for two factors; Hinton, her creator, wanted to create the anti-Chastity and so he looked at the 7 Virtues in the Catholic faith, choosing Charity because it also linked back to show business with the Broadway show, Sweet Charity. *She is the first character in Glee: The Next Generation to represent the "T" in LGBT. Category:Male Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Minor Characters